


My brother and his angel

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Cute Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fainting, Fear, Fear of doctors, Fear of hospitals, Fever, Flashbacks, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kissing, Latrophobia, M/M, Medical, Medical Procedures, Needles, Nosocomephobia, Phobias, Protective Castiel, Scared Dean Winchester, Secrets, Unconsciousness, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Dean has a fear, that Cas doesn't know about. Cas had always healed him, so why should he know? But now Cas is human.





	My brother and his angel

“You’re not coming?”

“You have all the papers, just tell them that I’m home with your brother and have them call me if they have to.”

“But, dad…”

“Dean! It’s still out there. I’ll be back tomorrow. I gave you money for a cab. Now get in there before you bleed out, and get back to Sammy, quick.”

The door slammed, and his father drove off, leaving Dean alone on the hospital’s parking lot. It wasn’t like this was the worst he’d been hurt, but usually his father patched him up at home. He knew it was weird, but he’d rather be on the couch with some expired painkillers and Sammy crying next to him than a lonely fourteen-year-old in this place.

He took a deep breath and walked in. The place was buzzing and what seemed like hundreds of people was running around. After what seemed like forever, standing frozen in the middle of all this with his arm and side bleeding on the floor, a young man ran up to him. Then suddenly everything went really fast, Dean wasn’t sure what half the people around him was doing and he panicked. Kicking and screaming and held down he felt a needle go into his arm and everything got even more scary after he lost control of his body, then he was out.

He’d woken up to see a police officer in the room talking on the phone. His dad had told them that he’d been looking for his son all night and was grateful and relieved that he was found.

 

* * *

_”Sam, I think you should get back here.”_

“I just went to grab some food. Can’t it wait twenty minutes?”

_“Dean is not taking to me.”_

Sam could hear Castiel was freaking out, but he did tend to overreact when Dean… well, overreacted.

“Cas. It’s Dean. He’ll come around, what happened?”

_“I asked if he was okay, if he was injured. He got angry and locked himself in our room. Sam, I’m sure he has a fever.”_

Sam pulled over.

“And he’s not talking at all?”

_“He just said he was fine. He didn’t look fine.”_

“Hold tight Cas, I’ll be there soon.”

Sam turned the car around and drove back to the bunker. If Dean had been hiding an injury he must have been for three days. It had been a few days since a case and Sam had barely seen Dean or Castiel. He just figured that they were busy with stuff he shouldn’t be witnessing. It was a good thing the bunker was so big.

Castiel met Sam in the garage.

“Still not coming out?”

Castiel shook his head. “I knew he was sore after the hunt. He hadn’t let me touch him since, but with the fever…”

“I know, we need to figure this out.”

“Why wouldn’t he just tell? He don’t usually hide injuries from me.”

Sam thought back over the last few months and bit his lower lip.

“You’re human.”

“What?”

“You’re human Cas. You can’t fix him.”

Castiel looked at Sam with big eyes, clearly not understanding why Dean wouldn’t tell, and how could he? He had been an angel all the time they’d known each other, until a couple of months ago.

“C’mon. Let’s go check on him.”

Sam lead the way to Castiel and Dean’s room and knocked the door. “Dean. Cas says you’re sick. You need anything?”

_“I’m good.”_

Castiel and Sam looked at each other. Sam understood that he had to be the one who figured this out, he was the one who knew.

“Cas. Could you go get the food from the car?”

Castiel looked confused, they both knew there was no food in the car, but Sam gestured for him to go and he left. He’d been around them for long enough to understand when things were unsaid, most of the time.

“Dean. It’s just me. Tell me what you need.”

There was a long pause then he heard footsteps and Dean spoke, from right behind the door.

_“Some disinfectant and a new bandage would be great.”_

So, Dean was hurt, and had been for three days. The fever indicated infection and if Dean hadn’t managed to prevent that, it might be bigger than just a cut.

“Dean, let me see. Cas said you’re having a fever.”

_“I’m good Sam. Just let me fix it.”_

“It’s been three days. Let me see or I’ll kick in the door…” Nothing happened. “You know I’ll do it.”

The door handle turned, and Sam pushed the door open to see Dean walk over and sit on the bed. His movements didn’t seem hindered, but he was slow and sweating bullets.

Sam walked over and placed a hand on his brother’s forehead.

“Shit! Dean you’re burning up.”

Dean knocked Sam’s arm away. “It’s not that bad. I’ll be fine.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Where are you hurt?”

A few seconds of staring contest later Dean looked down and pulled up the back of his damp t-shirt to reveal a bandage on the left side of his lower back. Sam sat down on the bed next to him and slowly pulled the bandage off. Dean hissed and looked away, Sam was sure he just didn’t want to look him in the eyes after this.

The wound was a long gash. Edges were sharp, and it looked easy enough to close even considering how deep it was. But it was badly infected, the skin around it was swollen and read and the blood on the bandage was more orange than red.

“Dean. We need to get this fixed. You know that, right?”

Dean’s jaw was locked tight as he took a deep breath through his nose and nodded.

Castiel came quietly through the door opening. Sam nodded for him to come over and he rushed to Dean’s side and grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay?”

Dean nodded. “Just a small cut. I’ll be fine.” He brushed a hand, Sam saw it was shaking, though the former angel’s hair.

“Cas.” Sam placed the bandage over the wound again. “Could you get the infirmary ready?”

Dean tensed his entire body. “No need for that, we can do it here.”

Castiel looked questioning at Sam. “Go on Cas. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead but didn’t get any reaction from the older hunter. He left the room with a confused and worried look on his face.

“Sam, you’re over reacting. Let’s just patch it up here.”

“No Dean.” Sam put a firm hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You have to get over this. Last month you sent Cas to get sutures and insisted to patch me up in my room. There was blood everywhere. It took forever to clean.”

Dean shook Sam’s hand of him and stood up, sluggishly. “This is _my_ room. I’ll clean myself.”

Sam walked to dean but was careful not to come to close. “You need an IV. You have a fever, and probably have been for days. It’ll be fine, you’ve done it before.”

“That was back then.”

“I know. I’m sorry, but it looks like those times are back, at least for a while. I’ll go check on Cas and make sure he’s got everything. You come when you’re ready.”

Dean looked at Sam, but Sam made sure that there was no room for discussion in his gaze as he looked back, and eventually Dean agreed.

* * *

“Got everything Cas?”

“Think so. The suture kit, disinfectant, painkillers… I thought it might be good with an IV, he seems dehydrated.”

Sam nodded and pulled the padded table out in the middle of the room.

“Sam.” Castiel squinted his eyes, just a little, like he always did, when he was thinking. “Did he do this every time… before I started healing you two?”

Sam shook his head. “No, not really. To say he doesn’t like hospitals is an understatement, but he handled himself with normal patching up. He had to figure out how to deal, it’s kinda a part of the job.”

“I’ve noticed.” Castiel rubbed his shoulder which had been dislocated only three days after he’d turned human. Like a sadistic welcome to the club gift.

“It’s worse now.” Sam found some rubber gloves and placed them on the little table next to the suture kit. “I guess, he’s forgotten how to deal, during the years were you healed him, with everything, not only hospitals. I’m not sure he’ll even step foot in here anymore.”

Castiel wringed his hand’s and Sam noticed a change from nervousness to determination on his face. “We’ll have to try. There might come a day where we need to get in here quick, to help either one of us, he can’t freak then.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

Dean was at the door. Castiel was by his side in an instant but as Dean flinched he didn’t touch him.

“You ready?” Sam placed himself strategically between Dean and the table with all the preparations. Dean nodded and stepped forward but stopped and supported himself on the doorframe.

“Dean?!” Cas grabbed his free hand.

“I’m good. Just give me a second.”

Sam didn’t move. He’d tried forcing Dean once, many years ago, and it didn’t go well. He’d ended up with bruises that lasted longer than Dean’s injury.

Slowly, Dean and Castiel came closer to the exam table. Dean was visibly shaking, and Sam wondered if he would run off or pass out first. They stopped next to the table and Dean eyeballed it, frozen in place.

“Take the shirt of first.” Sam nodded for Castiel to help and he slowly lifted the t-shirt and Dean complied and lifted his arms.

“Dean?” Castiel was holding both Dean’s hands between them. “Dean. Sit down first.”

Dean looked at Castiel, then at Sam. “I’m not lying down. I’ll sit.”

“One step at a time, big brother. Sit first.”

Dean sat on the table, hissing in discomfort in the prosses. “I’m not lying down.”

Castiel looked at Sam. “What do you need me to do?”

“You talk to Dean. I'll take care of the wound, you just take care of him.”

Castiel looked confused again but pulled over a chair to sit on.

“Cas. You might not be able to heal him, but he need you.”

Sam looked at his older brother and Castiel’s eyes followed. It didn’t seem like he’d heard anything, he was fully concentration on every move Sam’s hands made. Cas nodded and put a hand over the grip Dean had on him. Sam wasn’t sure Dean was even aware that he was still squeezing the blood out of Castiel’s hand.

Sam put on the rubber gloves and watched the rest of the color disappear from Dean’s face.

“I’m starting the IV first. I’ll make you feel better and it will be easier to calm down.”

Dean’s eyes were locked at the needle. “Just fix me. I don’t need that.” The normal tone of blame when Dean thought Sam was overreacting wasn’t there. Dean was almost whispering and didn’t move.

Sam took Dean’s free hand, squeezed it and looked at his brother. “You know you need it. You’re burning up with fever. You’ve done this a hundred times before.”

Dean didn’t move or answer before Castiel rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand. “Dean. Let Sam help you.”

Dena looked from his brother to his boyfriend and back a few times before locking eyes with Sam. “No funny stuff in there.”

Sam smiled. “I’m not going to drug you.”

When Sam pressed the needle through Dean’s skin and skillfully found the vein, he head Castiel grown from pain. Dean must have been close to braking every bone in that hand.

Sam moved behind Dean and Dean’s head turned as far at he could manage.

“Dean. Look at Cas. I’ll let you know what I’m doing.”

Dean slowly turned back and stared at their hands turning white. He sat completely still as Sam peeled off the bandage again.

“I’m sorry I can’t heal you anymore.” Sam was sure Castiel was close to crying and it didn’t get better as Dean couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything but what he was doing, not even to answer his boyfriend.

“I think you should lay down.”

“No, Sam!”

Sam sighed. “Okay. I need to numb the area first, or you’ll jump right off this table.”

“I won’t.” Dean straightened his back and tensed up.

“You will, and I’m not pouring disinfectant in it like this, when we have lidocaine.”

Castiel took Dean’s other hand and held both of them on Dean’s lap. “Look at me Dean.” Dean didn’t react, but as he didn’t continue the argument Sam got the injections ready.

Castiel tried again. “Babe. Look at me.” Dean reacted at that one and caught eye-contact with his boyfriend again. Hell, that one got Sam’s attention. He’d never hear Castiel call Dean anything other than his name. Dean used the occasional pet name once in a while, and Castiel always seemed embarrassed by it, but not now.

“Keep looking at me Babe. Sam knows what he’s doing.”

Dean nodded at Castiel and Sam took that as permission to get started. “First one Dean.” Dean tensed up, but to be fair, everyone of them would have done that. Those injections burned. Sam knew Dean wasn’t scared of the pain, it was just everything else.

“Doing great there big brother. One more.”

“No wait!”

Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Sam noticed Dean swaying and grabbed both his upper arms.

“Dean?” Castiel was trying to place himself in Dean’s line of sight but it seemed to be moving. “Dean are you with us?”

Dean hummed, and it seemed like him and Castiel found each other’s eyes. Sam saw Castiel smile at his brother.

“That’s it bro. Lie down.”

“No, Sammy.” Dean’s words were slurred, and he failed at fighting the four hands on him. Soon he was lying on his front and Castiel took place on the chair next to him. Dean was still trying to get up but kept falling to the table.

“Hey, hey, hey. Dean. You’ll pass out if you sit up.” Sam placed a heavy hand on the middle of his brother’s back. He knew that Dean wanted to be awake for this. Even shaking from fear and almost passing out from forgetting to breath, Dean would still choose this over total loss of control.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and the former angel placed the other on Dean’s bare shoulder, rubbing him slowly with his thumb.

Sam took a deep breath. He had to do this now or he would have to inject Dean again half way through. “Dean. One more then it’ll be easy from here.” The both knew he was lying. Dean was going to overthink everything and panic at any given point if Sam wasn’t one step ahead all the time.

The needle went in and Dean growled in pain and squeezed Castiel’s hand, so Sam was sure he heard something snap.

“You know the drill, this will be cold.”

Dean nodded, and Sam started cleaning the wound with water. It took longer than expected and when he started with the disinfectant, he’d never been so grateful for lidocaine as that moment. It has been quiet in the room, only Sam telling Dean what he was doing, but he noticed that Dean was shaking more and more. When he started with the water again, his brother’s breathing got faster.

“Dean?” Castiel must have noticed a change too. He rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulder a bit harder. “Dean…? Can you talk to me?”

“C-Cas.”

Dean sounded weak and scared. Sam put away the water and stood still, waiting for Castiel to get more words out of Dean.

“I’m here. What is it?”

“Sam.” Dean’s free arm moved as he was looking for something, but his head stayed in Castiel’s direction.

Sam dropped the gloved on the floor and took his brother’s hand. “Right here Dean. What’s going on?”

“I’ma… I’ma pass out.”

Sam squeezed harder. “It’s all good. Cas and I are here, no one else.” The wound or the fever wasn’t nearly enough to make anyone pass out, and there was no pain. Dean must have been more scared that Sam had thought.

“N-no.”

Sam’s stomach curled up like you would crumble a used take-out paper bag. He’d never heard Dean scared like this.

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on his temple. “It’s okay Dean. Breathe. Sam and I will be here when you wake up.”

Dean shook his head but quickly stilled and his breathing slowed down. The last indication that he was out, was his grip on both hands loosening.

Sam swallowed and took a fast decision.

“What are you doing?!” Castiel looked startled up at him as he pushed the plunger in the IV.

“Morphine. The thing he was most scared of just happened. I’m keeping him out till I’m done. I’m not letting that happen again.”

Castiel nodded and turned back to Dean’s face and limp hand. He kept talking to Dean during the half an hour it took for Sam to close up the wound and bandage it.

* * *

Dean moved his fingers in Castiel’s hand when Sam placed a sheath over the exposed back.

“Sam.” Castiel waved Sam over and he stood behind him, so he could see his brother’s face.

“Angel?”

Dean opened his eyes slowly.

“Hello Dean. Welcome back.”

Dean looked confused for a second then he tensed, eyes wide open and his breathing spiked.

“Hey, hey. Dude.” Sam stepped a bit closer and placed a firm hand on his Dean’s shoulder blade. “It’s over. Calm down.”

Dean took a deep breath and sort of calmed down. He was still clearly confused but at least it didn’t seem like he was getting ready to run.

“Sam is done with the patching up.” Castiel rubbed his thumbs over the back of Dean’s hand.

“Was I…” Dean looked at Sam. “Was I out that long?”

Sam stood back, bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, after you passed out I gave you morphine to keep you that way. I’m sorry, I couldn’t take if you had to pass out more than once. I know you didn’t want it, but I. I’m sorry De…”

“Thanks Sammy.”

Sam looked at Dean lying on the table. He was still sweating but he was starting to build some color in his face. Dean smiled at him and he nodded. Nothing else needed to be said.

Dean pulled Castiel’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Thank you too, angel.”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m not an angel, you should stop calling me that. An angel would have been able to help.”

Dean kissed Castiel’s hand a gain. “You _did_ help, I would have kicked Sam’s ass if you weren’t here and the… passing out…” Dean shivered as if a cold breeze had hit him. “You are my angel and always will be. Wings or not.”


End file.
